Gifts & Burdens
by Professor Lukus Kastor
Summary: Renamed, first chapter reworked and written. The one where Harry is summoned to Gringotts, discovers owl ordering, the wonders of Potions, becomes a Lord, trains hard, and forges alliances and friendships. DarkerHarry! SmartHarry! BusinessMindedHarry! DumbledoreBashing! RonBashing!


**Harry Potter and the Gift that is Also A Burden**

 **AN: Decided to revisit the first chapter of this story and rewrite them a little and rework them. This is going to be a Darker Harry Fic, not necessarily an evil Harry. He will have looser morals in his actions and be more about self-preservation and protecting his own interests. At the same time he will be charitable and caring just more selective with whom he cares about. He will not be for the light or dark. He will be smarter and more business minded. Harry will have a lot of money and he will spend it. This is rated Mature for language as of now. ENJOY.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE TRUTHS WE FACE**

 _Tap, Tap, Tap._ A regal looking brown owl was tapping away at the window of the Second Bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive. The exact wording in elegant script on the envelope addressed to _Harry Potter of the Second Bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, England_. Harry recognized the Gringotts seal and quickly opened the envelope.

 _Dear Heir Potter,_

 _It is with our deepest condolences that we summon you for the Reading of the Last Will & Testament of one Lord, Sirius Orion Black on July the 1rst .at 9:30 AM in meeting room 12. We are highly aware of your current celebrity status and value the safety and wellbeing of all of our Clients and Customers. In light of these revelations we will mail a Gringotts Only Issued Direct Portkey on July the 1rst to be activated at 9:15 AM to bring you directly to a portkey point outside of conference room 12. _

_Also Heir Potter at this time we see it fit to have an Account Review for the Potter Family Accounts, Formal Heir Introduction to Accounts Meeting also for the Potter Family Accounts, and lastly a Financial Advisement Introduction and Acclimation Meeting. The total time to complete these meetings will be a grand total of 6 hours we will providing you with all three meals on this day and require that you stay at Gringotts in our Client Accommodations wing for extended Financial and Management Meetings. These meetings will immediately proceed the Will Reading._

 _Lastly the Account Review Meeting as well as the Heir Introduction to Accounts Meeting were supposed to be completed at the ages of 11 and 13 with accordance to Wizarding Inheritance Law involving last of line Clauses. We have tried numerous time to contact you as well as your Magical Guardian in reference to these meetings with no response. Once again thank you Heir Potter, please accept our condolences and we looking forward to the arranged financial meetings. One must remember they have a vast amount of wealth that in two short years you will be assuming complete control of._

 _May Your Gold Flow Through Your Pockets,_

 _Chief Goblin in Charge, Inheritance Fulfillment & Regulation Department, Gringotts Bank _

_Rangok_

Harry folded the letter back up apprehensively, _Sirius' will I have to hear his will, did he leave him anything?_ Did he do something to actually help Harry? It was all his fault, if it wasn't for his inability to learn Occlumency and block god damn Voldemort from his damn mind. If it wasn't for his own failures and faults Sirius would be alive still. On the night of June 25th Harry sat wallowing in self-doubt and loathing slowing drowning in guilt. After hours of internal berating of himself and crying out loud he began to numb and his train of thought entered a more observant and analytical state to analyze his rough and lonely life.

It started with Voldemort killing his parents and trying to off him. Then it led to his placement with his _**Muggle Bitch of Aunt, Bigot Fuck of an Uncle, and a completely stupid and lard ass Cousin.**_ That come to think of it was carried out by none other than Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the grandfatherly Headmaster that's always been there for him, or has he? He claims to have always had Harry's best interests and safety at heart, but every year that he has attended Hogwarts he has been borderline always in mortal peril. Starting with the ever possessed well one could say host to the infamous Dark Lord his self, Professor Quirrell and the damned Sorcerer's Stone, where was the Headmaster then? Where was the Headmaster every summer that he was refused food, forced to do chores comparable to a blasted house elf for a pureblooded family! While he is the last Heir and Scion to a Most Ancient and Noble House.

Harry sat and contemplated the Chamber, that Basilisk, Grodic's Sword, and the Mysterious Appearance of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Bonded Phoenix. He questioned how Fawkes knew to come to the Chamber and even how Dumbledore had to have known he was related to Gryffindor somehow to be able to wield his sword. Moving to third year, he questioned Dumbledore even hiring Lupin knowing that Sirius was definitely innocent and doing nothing about it. Knowing full well that Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius Charm over Grodics Hollow also knowing that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeping. This being the final straw for Harry, resigning to absolute apprehension and mistrust of Dumbledore, he let Sirius sit for the Greater Good, he left Harry with his Muggle relatives to be starved, beaten, forced to do strenuous physical labor for endless hours, to be emotional abused to weaken his psyche, and to be forced into horribly too big of clothes that smelt. After contemplating these facts he had a small epiphany, what does emotional abuse, strenuous and tiring physical labor, constant verbal berating, denial of food and nourishment, and complete social isolation make?

A very malnourished, weak, pliable and highly impressionable boy. Who to any sign of compassion or small deed comes great appreciation and almost hero like worship he has had for Dumbledore up until this point! The final conclusion Harry had reached that in some twisted way Dumbledore aimed to make Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived into the Boy Who Became the Martyr for the Wizarding World.

 _Gifts & Burdens_

 _Gifts & Burdens_

The following day after Harry had awaken he wrote to Gringotts confirm the shipment of the Direct Portkey for the Will Reading as well as setting up a debit charge feature that when the debit account number was added to any owl order it would be deducted from his family and trust vaults. He had also then owled Hermione, he had realized that Dumbledore isn't going to train him so he'd have to do it himself and he's have to start with mostly theory, Potions, & Herbology because of the Underage Magic Laws of course. So he asked her about Owl Ordering Catalogs for Flourish & Blotts, Dogweed & Deathcap's Herbology Shop, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Magical Menagerie, Eeylops Owl Emporium, & Scribbulus Writing Instruments all in Diagon Alley so Hedwig could pick everything up at once.

After owling Hermione and Gringotts, Harry set out to review and read over all of his course notes and books from year one. He had come to the reality that it whatever he got on his OWLs he could retake them especially if he used his Boy Who Lived clout to retake them. He knew he would pass and continue onto NEWTs Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, & Astronomy. He wasn't too confident in his History of Magic, Potions, and Divination grades. He planned to revise intensively in those subjects. He took a good amount of notes on each subject and tried to think of ways to test himself in his subjects but in the end he came to the conclusion that to train he would need guidance and someone to help him when he didn't have the answers he needed. After this revelation it took about a day and a half for Hermonie to reply to Harry.

First she had expressed her happiness that Harry had finally decided to take his studies seriously. She had sent along owl order catalogs to all the stores he requested and then some more, including all the shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Knockturn Alley, the infamous Bray Market which is basically an upscale shopping area in England's richest wizarding community, and Industrial Alley were the very little wizarding manufacturing goes on. She included a comprehensive guide to basically all of the wizarding business and companies in the UK.

Harry was a little surprised how comprehensive the list was and that Hermione included shops in Knockturn Alley and even suggested looking into a bookstore in Katern Books because they have some really "rare" and "useful" books "along the lines of just what Harry needs." So, Harry did a quick scan threw the Katern Books catalog which was split into Hogwarts broad subjects first plus a few "darker" subjects then getting even more darker and including foreign magics and languages. The first category that peaked Harry's curiosity was Mind Magic as well as sub categories Basic to Master Occlumency, Subtle Legilimency, and Intelligent Legilmency as well as other in-depth sub genres of the mind arts. He saw many books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Weapons, and much more he decided Katern would be the last order he'd fill out hence its' probability of being the largest and most expensive order.

Harry read through all of the catalogs deciding the first round of orders would be a large amount of Muggle & Wizarding Clothes, copious amounts of books, a good amount of health & nutrient potions, and food and drinks to get through the summer. He had received a reply from Gringotts confirming his portkey and his debit features added to his account including a muggle golden debit card that when used in the muggle world acted as a credit and debit card and when used in the wizarding world the shop clerk or owner just taps their wand to the card and says the amount due and it is deducted from the desired Gringotts account and transferred to the receiving Gringotts account.

Harry first ordered from Gladrags Wizardwear, Twilfitt and Tatting's, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. From Gladrags he ordered numerous pairs of Muggle Jeans, Khakis, Sweatpants, Lounge Pants, Cargo Shorts, Gym Shorts, T-Shirts, Boxer Briefs, Socks, Trainers, Dress Shoes, Dress Shirts, Dress Pants, Everyday Robes, & Lounge Robes. From Twilfitt & Tatting's he ordered many varieties of Acromantula Silk Dress Robes, Doxy & Phoenix Feather Silk Dress Robes, Acromantula Silk & Ashwinder Ash Hybrid Dress Robes, Basilisk Skin Battle Robes with Sword Sheath and Tatting's Premier Battle Charm Set; Shield, Absorption, and Curse Repelling Charms, Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon Hide Battle Robes & Cloak with Shield, Absorption, Curse Repelling, and Invisibility Charms, Chimera Scale Cold Weather Cloak lined with Griffin Fur with Weather Charms & Tatting's Premier Battle Charm Set, Acromantula Silk Everyday Robes, Black Phoenix Feather Silk Everyday Robes a few Muggle Suits from Armani, Canali, Brioni, Zegna, & Hugo Boss. From Madam Malkin's he ordered 5 sets of Hogwarts everyday robes with all the relevant charms as well as 3 Winter Hogwarts Robes and 2 Hogwarts Dress Robes. The Twilfitt & Tatting's Catalog included an enchanted measuring tape and muggle notebook with a fountain pen to taking and record Harry's measurements, which he used for Gladrags & Madam Malkin's.

Harry picked up the Owl Catalog for Potions a company focused on pre made authentic potions as well as a one stop shop for ingredients, cauldrons, utensils, and other potions accessories. He ordered a few premade potions including; Eye Damage Repair Potions, Grand Oculus Repairus Potion, Grand Major Nutrition Potion, Grand Vitamix Potion, Grand Trace Remover Potion, Elixir of Focus, Muscle, Bone, Joint, Skin, & Organ Repair Potions as well as Rejuvenation, Regeneration, and Strengthening Potions. He knew that somehow some way he could fix his eyesight threw magic be it a ritual or potions so when he found the two potions in J. Pippen's Potions Catalog he was ecstatic. He also knew he was under height and weight for his age leading to malnutrition and weak bones, joints, muscles, skin and organs so the repair, regenerations, rejuvenation, and strengthening potions were also a must. He was jumping out of his skin when he saw the Grand Trace remover if he drank this and it worked he could use magic during the summers and outside of Hogwarts trace free and without the fear of Azkaban time.

Harry also ordered the Potion Masters Long Haul Brew Kit (2 Bronze Cauldrons, 2 Gold Cauldrons, 1 Pewter Cauldron, 1 Granite-Marble Hybrid Cauldron,2 Copper Cauldrons, 2 Ingredient Prep Knife Kits, 5 Master Mortars and Pestles, 5 Master Retorts, 5 Master Calcinators, 5 Master Alembics, 5 Copper Potion Stirrers, 5 Gold Potions Stirrers, 5 Steel Potions Stirrers, 1 Gold Potions Ladle, 1 Copper Potions Ladle, 5 Potions Cooling Racks, 5 Potion Tube Racks, Potions Storage Cabinet (1,000 Potion Capacity), 2,000 Crystal Spelled Potions Vials, Runic Carved Potion Ingredient Stasis Chamber, & Leather-bound Brewing Journal) He decided to order his ingredients from the unknown Bloody Rose Potions Supply; the Master Brewers Rare & Dangerous Year Bundle as well as the Master Brewers Standard Year Bundle as well as a book called _Elemental Powered Potions and their Merits._ After signing the last order form and putting the debit transaction instating number from his Gringotts card, Harry ponder the amount of money he had just spent and decided that although he isn't particularly talented at Potions he could be, without Snapes' horrible teaching.

Harry's Katern Books order was mostly Theory, Core Development, Mind Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Dueling consisting of; _The Theory of Raw Magic, Belief, Will & Intent Parts 1 & 2, The Finer Points & Discussion of the Darker Nature, The Ever Expanding Core Volumes 1 & 2, Dabbling in the Dark: the Manual for Control Parts 1 & 2, A Wizards Body Part 1: The Biology, Anatomy, and Physiology, A Wizards Body Part 2: Care, Nutrition, & Fitness, A Wizards Body Part 3: Core Power Levels & Conditioning, , Magical Foci Volume 2: Roman & Greco Casting, The Minds Abilities Parts 1 & 2, The Mastery of One's Mind Volumes 1-2, An Organized & Fluid Mind, The Nature of Entering Another's Mind, , The Art of Lie Detection & Development, The Concise Guide to the Art of Potion Making, The Encyclopedia of Known Potions Ingredients; Their Interactions & Uses Volumes 1-5, Potions & Poisons Risqué Volumes 1-3, Everyday Charms Volumes 1-3, Obscure Uses of Everyday Charms, The Big Book of Transfiguration Volumes 1-6, The Mathematics Primer for Arithmancy Volumes 1-4, Lethal but Useful Curses & Hexes Volumes 1 & 2, Dueling Style, Technique, & Theory Volumes 1-3, The Darker Side of Dueling Part 1 & 2, and Obscure & Innovative Dueling Techniques Volumes 1 & 2._ These were all books related to most things he already knew and used but they were more in depth and of a darker natured geared towards perfection and alteration of basic magical skills. The description of each book in Katern's Catalog described these as course books at Drumstrang and other foreign magic school with looser definitions of "light' & "dark" magics. After selecting these books on his Katern Mail Order form Harry moved onto clothing.

Harry fed Hedwig a treat and sent her off to her destinations to deliver his owl orders.

 _Gifts & Burdens_

 _Gifts & Burdens_

 _ **Tap, Tap, Tap!**_ Harry awoke to a loaded Hedwig with an also a Gringotts owl behind her at his window. Hedwig had three shrunken packages in a basket with another two letters addressed to _Heir Potter_. The Gringotts owl had a letter addressed to him as well. Harry opened the letter from Gringotts:

 _Heir Potter,_

 _Enclosed is a receipt of your six recent purchases from Katern Book (Knockturn Alley), Twilfitt and Tatting's (Bray Market), J Pippen's Potions (Bray Market), Gladrags Wizardwear (Diagon Alley), Bloody Rose Potion Supply (Bray Market), & Madam Malkin's (Diagon Alley). You have been offered membership pricing and expedited shipping from Twilfitt & Tatting's Bray Market Store, Client Account Services from J Pippen's Potions Bray Market Boutique, Preferred Shopper Discount and Instant Delivery from Gladrags Wizardwear Diagon Alley Store, Client Status Prices & Shipping from Bloody Rose Potions Supply Bray Market Distribution Center, Platinum Client of Katern Books Knockturn Alley Headquarters & Personal Client of Madam Malkin's Diagon Alley Shop. I strongly advise you accept all of these memberships and accounts they are worthy of your station young Heir._

 _With Regards & Hopes of Fruitful Future Profits_

 _Silver Fang, Potter Family Account Manager_

Harry sat the letter from Silver Fang down, _**well I actually have someone that will give me god damn warranted and truthful advice even if it's such a small thing such as preferred shopping memberships HA!**_ Any bias towards me is good. I was meant to be sorted into Slytherin for a reason! I need all the "allies" I can get in this damned world. Harry picked up the next letter it was from the current head of Bloody Rose Potions Supply:

 _Dear Heir Potter,_

 _Welcome to Bloody Rose Potions Supply, we are a discreet BUT, very REPUTABLE Potion Ingredient Supply Company. We specialize in highly dangerous, rare, and quite frankly illegal ingredients. I was a little taken back at first to get a ten year long client type and size order from none other than the Last Heir & Scion to the Most Noble & Ancient House of Potter a notorious Light Associated Family ordering from a notoriously neutral to dark associated company! It is completely understandable though because in all reality no one really in all of the wizarding world knows the real Harry James Potter do we? I don't care much at how you found out about this company and how it is that you procured a copy of our latest owl order catalog that only three plus year clients are offered. I do operate by motivation due to money and profit and the one thing you did correctly was back yourself with money! We received your full debit purchase and have fulfilled your order also offering you permeant client status as we do value are customers! If you ever are in need of anything too specific not offered in the catalog feel free to contact me, also if you have any pertinent potions related question you may also contact me as well young Heir._

 _Sincerely & With Gratitude & Respect for Your Business,_

 _Lord Theodore Xavier Marcellus Nott_

With a long sigh, followed by an almost evil maniacal grin spread across Harry's face. _**I've really out done myself! I true opportunity to gain an "ally" on the "other" side! If only I was that immature. Yes it is a true opportunity to gain an ally and I've yet to decide if it is even the other side. But is it risky? Yes. Could I possibly get killed? Yes SELF-PRSERVATION! So I do have some sense left it me I feel like this has been the first time in about five years if I've asked myself if a situation is good for myself rather than every fucking one else around me. BUT back to Nott yes is most definitely a Death Eater but what is I'm really fighting for? The free reign of uneducated, I recently categorized there as well, Muggleborn and even Half Blood free reign in the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle World? No they pose too much of a risk to the Statute, which is BLOODY damn useful because Muggles would be nothing but jealous and spare to try and achieve magic threw their damned Technologies and Sciences now that doesn't mean we can't take a few pages from their book with their technology and science. ALL Muggleborn must at a young age, be educated in wizarding customs, rules, traditions, laws, faults, shortcomings, side effects, and lethal possibilities. That's the one thing the Dark Lord aka the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters fail they don't want to provide a solution to the problem their just too damned dark, but no one said we could all be as Light as Albus Dumbledore either! They guys need some more Grey in their life a little bit of neutrality goes along way if you ask me.**_ Finally Harry's internal thoughts had calmed down and he could think clearly to come to a decision about Lord Nott. He deiced to pen a letter to Lord Nott.

 _Dear Lord Nott,_

 _I was just as surprised as you were when I received your letter. You make some very valid arguments that I will not deny. You are correct in that, no one knows the real Harry Potter, and if I can help it no one really ever will. I'm going to place a wild amount of trust in you at this time, I am fully aware where your loyalties lie and who your true master is. I am going to completely choose to ignore that. Now keep in mind I am not in the correct mind set just yet to offer that gesture to your master. I propose a chance to build some trust? Some information for some good faith? Your Masters true traitor is Severus Snape, he has been a double spy for Dumbledore for far too long, yes he may double back and give the Dark Lord information but trust me when I say Dumbledore has the final say in what Your Lord finds out. He was in love with my mother, he begged you Lord to spare her which he did he warned her one last time to stand aside and allow him to kill me so he had fulfilled Severus wish so he had believed he still had his loyalties which he didn't Your Lord still killed my mother in the end solidifying Severus' true loyalties which in turn fuels his motive to double cross the Dark Lord. I say good riddance too him he was a fucking horrible potions professor and I learned next to nothing from him. That's where you come in Lord Nott. You offer Potions knowledge and near limitless tap of supplies and ingredients. I gave you very large show of good faith. Your show of good faith will be an oath to teach and help me to become close to Mastery Level Potions Brewer, it's in my blood after all Lord Nott, even thought my mother was uneducated in Wizarding Society, Customs, & Traditions, she was a master of practical and theoretical charms as well as near masters level in Potions, Arithmancy, and Runes. I will be good at Potions and YOU WILL HELP ME!_

 _Sincerely and With Gratitude & Respect for Your Prompt Service & Offer_

 _Lord to be, Heir of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter, Harrison James Potter_

After finishing up the letter to Nott. Harry felt much better and proceeded to tap his wand on the Bloody Rose package which enlarged into full size trunks made of Polished Elder Tree Wood and Rune Carved Tungsten Fusion Steel Accent and Accessories. Upon opening the one labeled R & D, Harry saw an expertly arranged, fully climate controlled, near perfect artificially lighted Potions Supply Closet adapted to a Wizards Expanded Trunk obviously Gruppe's top of the line work. Once Harry's blood was keyed into each trunk he received a flash of information in his mind in the form of a memory that the trunks have very complex and super charged stasis and preservation wards on them to be keyed into the owner's blood. Inside the one labeled Standard was the book, _Elemental Powered Potions and their Merits._ Harry finished up the Bloody Rose stuff, then unshrank the Katern Books Box which contained all fifty books plus a letter offering him Platinum Client Status as well as a 50% off coupon for his next purchase.

Next he unshrank the box from Madam Malkin's which contained his ordered Hogwarts Robes & Cloaks as well as a letter telling him he is Madam Malkin's Personal Client. After the Hogwarts robes he unshrank the J. Pippen's Potions package which was two boxes one contained all of the ordered premade potions and the explicit instructions and warnings and the other containing one time only highly stable shrinking charmed Master Brewers Long Haul Kit, also with a letter offering a client premier account. The Gladrags Package had some heavy ass shrinking charms and feather light charms on it as well, he unshrunk it and it was about 25 smaller boxes full of muggle clothes and some wizarding clothes also with a letter offering membership.

The last letter Harry picked up was from Mr. Johnathan Jones-Belby-Buchanan-Twilfitt the only living owner of Twilfitt & Tatting's.

 _Dear Lord to Be Potter,_

 _I'd like to thank you for choosing Twilfitt & Tatting's. I am not too sure if you are aware but our establishment and the Potter Family have a had a long standing relationship and partnership we have both believed in looking good is feeling good and also gives off the aurora of wealth, power, and a reminder of one's station. I myself stand to inherit the Lordship of the Most Noble Houses of Belby, Jones, & Buchanan. It would be beneficial if we were to meet and discuss our ideals and morals to continue the long stand alliances and friendships of our Houses. Your Potter Family Account with us is reinstated and paid in full as of today, take this order as on the house. Please let me know if you are intrigued by my offer._

 _Lord to Be, House of Belby, Jones, & Buchanan_

Harry once again sighed. _**Politics will be the death of me someday, but I guess if it's what needs to be done then it will. I have to find a way to learn as much about politics and high society as possible**_. Harry penned a short reply to Johnathan telling him he is intrigued but at this point in time it will be hard to meet so he offered the use of letters for now until it was possible to meet. He unshrank all the Twilfitt  & Tatting's stuff which was beyond exquisite and comfortable when he tried all the robes and cloaks on.

After everything was opened and sorted into his current trunk, Harry sat down to write a list of all the things he would need to purchase before or after the Will Reading. He wanted to try and visit Knockturn Alley to buy anything he needs that he didn't owl order and try and to meet as many owners of these businesses as possible to begin to network. Most importantly he wants to go to Katern Books. He definitely planned on wondering into to Muggle London to make some needed purchases as well. He needed and wanted; a new Trunk preferably from Gruppe's or maybe even the Selwyn's shop in Knockturn, one like Moody's it needs a Library Compartment, a Potions Lab, a Wardrobe Compartment, possibly a Study & a Flat with a kitchen if possible, books on Wizarding Law, History, Customs, Traditions, Business, and Cooking to learn as much as he can about the current way of life in the Wizarding world, muggle books on Business, Finance, History, Technology, & Sciences also to learn as much about muggles and see if any of their ideas can carry over to the magical world, a few muggle electronics for when he was at the Dursleys , maybe some food and something to keep it in, as well as some furniture to store all that he got in his room too.. Harry figured once he took the Trace Remover Potion he would possibly be able to practice all the new magic and theories he would learn from all the books he already learned so he decided to work next on mostly theory driven subjects when he would go shopping.

After Harry wrote down his list and finished sorting all his purchases he laid down to rest and eventually fell asleep.

 _Gifts & Burdens_

 _Gifts & Burdens_

The following morning with only three days until the Will Reading Harry woke up and went to the crates holding the premade J. Pippen's Potions, taking out the Elixir of Focus and reading the instructions, he is told to swallow the elixir in one gulp and allow 45 to 90 seconds for potion to take effect. This Elixir last for approximately sixteen hour and thirty-five minutes. The Elixir would do just what it advertised help him focus in the way of increasing his reading speed as well as greatly increasing his comprehension and retention capabilities. Harry then began to read the instructions to all of the other Potions and sorted them in strength and duration of total process including consumption, wait, effects, come down. He first took the Eye Damage Repair Potion to fix any permanent damage total process was one hour fifteen minutes. Harry then took the Grand Oculus Repairus Potion which corrected his bad vision as well as any other eye problems he has, the total process was three hours and twelve minutes. Ten minutes after falling asleep from the grand repair potion Harry awoke to what looked like a whole new world. _**I can see clearly and crisper than I ever could see! I see the grain in the wood of this shitty old desk I'm sitting in.**_

Once he got over the clarity with which he could see he read over the instructions for the Grand Major Nutrition Potion and the Grand Vitamix Potion, which could be taken together for a total process of two hours with now real strenuous pain or physical effects. About ten minutes after the Nutrition Potions, Harry was already prepare to take the Grand Trace Remover the last of the potions of the day it would be a total process of four hours, three of which your asleep.

After the three hour nap Harry awoke and was still felt the Elixir flowing through his veins so he opened up _The Theory of Raw Magic, Belief, Will & Intent Part 1_ and feverishly began reading it and taking notes in the Leather-bound Journal he got with his Potions purchases. About fifteen minutes later Harry had read Part 1 two times and revised his notes twice. From part one Harry found some of the theories discussed interested him a lot including the theory that magic wasn't about light or dark magic it was about the willpower of the magical as well as the desired intent. Most spells could be used for a dark intention and light intentions. After a while Harry began to realize there is a reason Speed, Focus, Agility, and Awareness Elixirs are regulated and in some doses Illegal, come to think of it Harry would beg to differ that this was an illegal dosage. To Harry it didn't matter all that much he just was content to say that whatever dosage he was given is helping him to work towards success. After his thoughts about the elixir he pick up part two of the theory book. After only two hours Harry consumed _The Finer Points & Discussion of the Darker Nature, The Ever Expanding Core Vol 1-2, and A Wizards Magical Signature_, _A Wizards Body Part 1: The Biology, Anatomy, and Physiology, A Wizards Body Part 2: Care, Nutrition, & Fitness, and A Wizards Body Part 3: Core Power Levels & Conditioning_. After about thirty minutes he was finishing up the Core Power Levels book Harry had already wrote up an intense training session to access his core, repair it, transform it into his very own image and partition it, condition the more desired strengths of his core, expand it for growth and training, discovered the taint of the dark magic in his scar, and block it completely off from his psyche, conscious and sub conscious mind and his core. He didn't want to do anything until he was sure the trace remover worked which he would test after the will reading.

Harry felt really damn good due to the elixir so he set up his potions equipment in his room, while skimming _The Concise Guide to the Art of Potion Making_ and taking notes in his journal, he was carving some pretty intense rune and wards for odor, excess smoke, and plenty more small potions brewing tricks with his wand although he was using magic it was passive magic so untraceable. Before he read the Potions Manual he knew very little about runes and wards but the book was very understandable and did good job of explaining the basic for quick learning and usage, with some help from the Elixir of course. He thought of a few potions he would want to brew that would be good to have on hand. He decided on the Pepper Up Potion so he looked up the recipe and began brewing a batch of fifteen of them. Harry then picked up the first volume of _The Encyclopedia of Known Potions Ingredients; Their Interactions & Uses _and started reading and taking notes. A little over an hour later the Pepper Up Potion was brewed, cooled, placed in vials and added to the Stasis Chamber Harry acquired. _**I still have two hours and twenty three minutes left of the Elixir, I'm going to need food for sure should owl Flume's Grocery Outlet, need to follow the nutrition guide in the books I read.**_ Twenty minutes later Hedwig was off to Diagon Alley to deliver Harry's grocery order as well as a letter to Johnathan asking about his involvement with Cattermole, Buchanan,  & Belby. It was a random thought Harry had, _**I need a solicitor and could have already sued for Libel, Deformation of Character, Harassment, and definitely plenty of other charges.**_

After this Harry sat down to read the last 5 volumes of _The Encyclopedia of Known Potions Ingredients; Their Interactions & Uses and Potions & Poisons Risqué Vol 1-3_. At this point Harry had filled his leather-bound journal and still had 3 minutes left of the elixir so he quick owled Katern Fine Quills & Parchment ordering numerous amounts of leather-bound journals, fountain pens, quills, mountains of parchment, self-drying ink, self- inking quills, & plenty of other writing utensils. He was hoping to make a big enough order get offer premier prices hopefully his name would do the trick since he ordered from Katern Books. After he had the owl order written up his elixir wore off and he just about didn't make it too his bed as he passed out.

 _ **Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap! Ughh! Make it stop it keeps getting louder, I want to die why do I feel like this**_. Harry awoke the next morning feel horrible and similar to a muggle hangover. He had used a great deal of physical as well as magical energy the previous day. He got out of bed and took a pepper up potion that he had brewed while "intoxicated". As soon as the Pepper Up kicked in Harry was immediately awake _ **, Wow, this is fucking potent, damn I brewed this?! Guess that Concise Book did the trick.**_ Harry stalked over to his window to let Hedwig and another owl in. The other owl dropped a shrunken package on Harry's lap which was his food he then moved into his Potions Stasis Chamber to keep it all fresh. He was now a Preferred Shopper at Flume's Grocery Outlet as well.

After sneaking down to cook himself some food in the Dursley kitchen under his cloak. Harry was back in his room starting the regime of Muscle, Bone, & Joint Repair Potions, tonight before bed he would take the Skin & Organ Repair Potions. After his morning potions he settled into send an order to J. Pippen's Potions for another Grand Elixir of Focus, a Grand Pepper Up Potion so he could study it to learn as much about it as possible, another Grand Vitamix Potion as well as a Grand Minor Nutrition Potion to thwart off any future nutrition problems. Harry then settled to outline _Magical Foci Volume 2_ and read _The Minds Abilities Parts 1 & 2 & The Mastery of One's Mind Volumes 1 & 2._ Harry finished outlining the first book and reading the four mind magic books around two o clock and wrote up some pretty intensive mind magic training plans done he finished up around six in the evening he took a pepper up potion and revised his mind magic study plan which would include Meditation, Occlumentic Organization, MindScape Sorting, Emotional Control, & MindScape Protection. He began the plan right away from about seven pm until eleven Harry had meditated accessed his mind scape and sat and diligently and emotionless organized and sort all of his memories, knowledge, feelings, and emotions. He was working on the organization of his reactions and thoughts when he was starting to get tired he took the Skin & Organ Repair Potions and went to bed.

 _Gifts & Burdens_

 _Gifts & Burdens_

The following morning Harry was up before dawn. He had finished off his thoughts and reactions and started in on his first metal walls and protections. He snuck down to cook his self a well-balanced and nourishing breakfast before sneaking back up to take the Muscle, Bone, & Joint Regeneration Potions, followed by a pepper up potion and a full two hours work on at most fourteen and half layers of mental walls and protections. Right around noon time Hedwig came baring his J Pippen's Order. He safely stored his new potions in his Stasis Chamber and settled down to read and take notes on _An Organized & Fluid Mind & The Mathematics Primer for Arithmancy Volume 1_. He finished that up around two thirty when he sat down to organized all he had read using the techniques and theories he learn from _An Organized & Fluid Mind _how to train his mind to have perfect recall and transform his memory into an eidetic memory as well as mental exercises to expanded and grow his memory. He worked on this until around four forty-five when he snuck down to make himself a good dinner under concealment of course. Harry settled down to mediate and work on his mental defenses and protection as well as organize some more memories and his thoughts for the day. He took the Skin & Organ Regeneration Potions and fell asleep.

Harry woke up on June 31rst knowing full well he had about twenty four hours until the will reading. He didn't think he was ready but he knew it had to be done tomorrow. He got out the Grand Elixir of Focus and drank half within thirty seconds he felt it he then took the Grand Vitamix Potion, Grand Minor Nutrition Potion, Muscle, Bone, Joint, Skin, and Organ Rejuvenation Potions he knew that according to the instructions if he did this he would be fine he would just fall asleep for three hour under the influence of the focus elixir he could retreat into his mind for them three hour while his body rested and healed he built 20 more layers of mental walls and protections He was sorting the new obtained Occlumency knowledge into very concise and easily recalled summary in a book that goes onto a shelf reserved for his Occlumency knowledge. His body began to wake and so did he out of his mindscape.

Harry settled in to read the next four Volumes of _The Mathematics Primer for Arithmancy_ filling almost a whole leather bound journal with notes about math that reminded him of muggle math. He then read _Lethal but Useful Curses & Hexes Volumes 1 & 2, Dueling Style, Technique, & Theory Volumes 1-3, The Darker Side of Dueling Part 1 & 2, and Obscure & Innovative Dueling Techniques Volumes 1 & 2\. _Harry crammed it all in his mind with the help the elixir by eight thirty that night he had filled about fifteen more leather-bound journal with copious amount of notes. He then thought to himself _**I don't know why this was always so hard for me, studying and reading? I mean when I went first went to muggle primary I did good all the teachers told me I was smart. Until the one time I came home with a 100% on a spelling test which Uncle Vernon proceeded to rip up and ground him for a week with no food while he was home for cheating. In the end I know I am smart I can just see that by all that I've done the past few days.**_

Harry used the remainder of his time on the Elixir to practice brewing Calming Draughts, Numbing Potions, Grand Pepper Ups, Grand Vitamix, and A few low level speed and focus elixirs. He took notes of all these potions in his newly minted Potions Journal. After he was done with his potions brewing around eleven fifteen at night he took the Muscle, Joint, & Bone Strengthening Potions as well as one of his Calming Draughts because he started to feel the Grand Elixir wearing off he got ready for bed and retreated into his mind to work to sort and store all the new knowledge he had. He emerged from his mindscape after feeling what was like three or four hours in his mind to noticing that it was only eleven forty five and he laid down at about eleven thirty _**Well this is interesting, studying within my mindscape is either slowed down or speed up**_. Harry pondered on this discovery before he slowly drifted off to sleep without a thought of the Will Reading he'd be attending in the morning.

 **AN: Well that was my "rewrite" some things were deleted (HA the lists, I know they were a little excessive) some things were added and some were rewritten. I started chapter two I am about a little over the quarter of the way done because I scapped it and started it over. The will reading next stay tuned.**


End file.
